


Life is well and good

by Helkavana



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just 2 bros being bros, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helkavana/pseuds/Helkavana
Summary: When all is said and done. Connor finds himself crashing at Hank's. They find a proper balance of domesticity.Watching old films with Lieu- With Hank on the couch. Connor feels... Content.





	Life is well and good

He perks up as his receptors feel a hand none too gently being laid on his thigh. Connor peeks at Hank, who is trying to act very casual, but unfortunately failing at it as his shoulders were hunched up and the hand that remained firmly on his leg stayed very still. Not to even mention how his heartbeat seemed to have increased and how sweat had started to accumulate around where his hand lay on top of his limb.

Options flash through him, until ultimately, he decides to address the matter at hand.

”Is that your hand on my leg, Lieutenant?” Connor shifts his gaze upon the detective. 

“Connor, movies are made for watching, not for asking questions.” Hank responds dryly, meeting his gaze only for a nervous instant, then returning to the screen where an old movie was playing.

Being dismissed as such, he lets the subject drop and looks away.

The movie’s events continue on, and so slowly, the detective starts being less rigid. Letting his hand lay gently on the androids thigh as they both rest on top of the comfortable sofa, looking at classic films and just chilling.

Lieutenant’s thumb began to rub comforting circular motions, giving bolder strokes as each second passed without a comment from his partner.

And Connor let it be. Lest he be scolded again.

And well… then again…

It actually felt really nice to be touched in an affectionate way. He hadn’t been touched that way very often during his lifetime. The only times were mostly with Hank.

He felt sentiment and warmth spread from the spot where the hand lay. With such honey sweet emotions running through his wiring, he feels himself impulsively leaning towards Hank and laying his head onto his shoulder.

The android doesn’t get a negative response per say to his advances, but he does feel when Hank’s shoulders tense up at the contact and his thumb stops its movements.

Acting once more on impulse, Connor burrows deeper into the crook in which Hank’s shoulder meets his neck.

This time he gets a hitch of a breath which is followed by a huff. 

“Do I look like a pillow to you?” The sentence was supposed to be gruff, but it was ruined by the small smile that graced Hank’s face.

“Lieutenant-” he pauses to meet his eyes innocently. “-Movies are meant for watching, not for asking questions.” 

A bark of laughter and the crinkling of the eyes, “Way to use my words against me.” Smile still present on his face he shifts his eyes back towards the television.

And then the thumb starts yet again its circular motions against his thigh and all is well and good in life. 

Feelings of bliss and happiness overcome him. Here, with his partner watching old films and enjoying each others presence, he feels utter comfort, warmth and safeness surround him.

He makes a small humming sound, as if he was being lulled into a light trance. “You’re a good pillow.”

Hank snorts, doesn’t humor the comment with a reply, and leans his head gently against the androids.

_Yes._

_All is well and good._

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly composed of sentence prompts from tumblr. Kind of happy how it turned out and kind of not. I feel like I wrote Connor wrong but Idk.


End file.
